


you pushed me in

by ilikemybooksthick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Family Dynamics, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick
Summary: Family group chats will be the death of Eric.(But maybe Jeff can save him from his brothers.)
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	you pushed me in

Bros  
  
Jared  
So have you started sleeping with Jeff again?  
Wtf you can't just ask me that  
Jared  
yes I can now answer the question  
Marc  
And tell us the date  
what?? Why??  
Jordan  
don't worry about it just answer the question  
oh my god do NOT tell me you guys are betting on this  
Jared  
okay then we won't tell you that  
Marc  
but tell us when it happens  
Jordan  
when it happens?? I think you mean when it happened  
Jared  
and who made the first move. That's important too  
you're adopted jared.  
Jared  
HAHAHA youre SO funny  


Skins  
online  
my brothers are the worst :(  
what did they do this time?  
they're just being nosy. as usual.  
I bet four sisters are better.  
LMAO you have NO idea what you are talking about!! you think you know 'nosy'?? you dont!!!  
I'll take your word for that haha  
we're still on for dinner tonight, right?  
yeah! of course!!  
can't wait ❤  


Jordan  
online  
okay so jeff just used a heart emoji in response to our dinner plans. does this mean what I think it means or am I reading way too much into this??  
only asking you because you were also his captain  
I think you mean because i'm the best brother??  
also what are you five?? just ask him  
I don't want to move to fast!!  
also do Not tell the others I asked you  
....okay  
I swear to God Jordan!  


Marc  
online  
why are you asking Jordan for advice?? I'm older  
only because Jeff was his A!!  
"you don't want to move to fast??" Are you joking?? As if you haven't already done like everything!?!?  
okay I know but that was before all the trades and stuff!!  
how are you the oldest?? I really don't get it. I swear Jared's smarter than you sometimes  
oh come on  


Jared  
online  
okay listen i'm the closest to Skins age-wise okay so I get him better than those other fools  
don't worry about going to fast or slow or whatever okay he's definitely still got it for you so just kiss him after dinner tonight!!  
BOOM! then you can start sleeping together again and I will win a lot of hard earned money thank you very much  
don't worry about easing into it or whatever just hook up asap okay  
did I mention you're adopted  


Skins  
online  
okay! I'm out of the shower! Do I need to bring anything??  
just yourself! :)  
excited to see you!!  
we just saw each other at practice??  
but I'm excited too :)   
what are you making??   
your favorite!!  
wow! what's the occasion??  
I just wanted to. You deserve something special ❤  


Bros  
  
I used a heart emoji back, I told him he deserved something special.  
Jordan  
hell yeah he does!! something special, eh ;) ;)  
Jared  
you have condoms right??  
Marc  
that's good but don't feel too rushed to do anything, okay? Go at whatever pace you think is right.   
Jared  
he's just saying that because he bet wrong. go with what your body tells you!!  
why do I tell you guys anything??  


Skins  
online  
here!  
okay! I'm coming!  
hey! I think I left my bracelet on your bedside drawer?? Do you mind giving it to me at practice today??  
and sorry for rushing out so fast after breakfast this morning!! I wasn't expecting to stay the night so I had to rush back home for clothes!  
that's okay! I've never seen you eat that fast I was actually impressed!  
Of course I can bring the bracelet it's not problem! And you can stay over whenever you like.  
Thank you!  
You keep feeding me like that I'll have to stay over all the time  
Sounds good to me ;)  
lol the winky face 😂 you're so old  
You like that though  
yeah I guess I do  
;) ;) ;)  
hahahaha  
❤❤❤  
see you at practice  


Bros  
  
whoever bet on last night and on me making the first move....you win  
Jared  
YEESSS!!!!  
PAY UP AHAHAHA  
Marc  
Ugh. Damn.  
Jordan  
I was SO close!!  
Marc  
Happy for you. Don't mess this up.  
Again.  
Jordan  
Yeah Skins is like waaaay too good for you  
Jared  
yeah we'll beat you up  
Shut up Jared.  
Marc  
Don't forget to give mom her cut Jared.  
Jordan  
the only one of us who could take him is me lets be real  
Marc  
That is NOT true!!  
Hold on.  
MOM was in on this???  
Jared  
yeah bro keep up  
and me and marc could definitely take him what are you talking about  
How much did she bet???  
Jordan  
lol no you could not  
and don't worry about it okay not too much  
oh my god  
Jared  
I've been working out more than you know jordan!  
Jordan  
lol okay  


Skins  
online  
....why did your mom just text me thank you??  
what exactly is she thanking me for???  
okay now she texted me how she can't wait to visit us in buffalo??  
eric what is going on  
I can explain  
remember how I said my brothers are the worst???  
well...  


**Author's Note:**

> I learned how to code for this. 
> 
> Siblings, amirite?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate any and all kudos/comments!!
> 
> you can talk to me on [tumblr](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/) where I have [moodboards](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/post/639874613094072320/you-pushed-me-in-family-group-chats-will-be-the)


End file.
